My Lord is My Love
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, seorang pemuda kaya nan manis yang kesepian Karena kedua orang tuanya tak ada, walaupun kakaknya masih ada tetapi kakaknya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan alm. sang ayah. Dan ia pun bertemu butler ke-20 nya, Aomine Daiki. Orang yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar hanya untuk melyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Aomine itu berbeda dari yang lain nya. [ YAOI, AOAKA ]「Hiatus」
1. Chapter 1 : He's my lord?

**My Master is My love.**

**Chapter 1 : **He's my Master?

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x Akashi)

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance and drama.

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, SLASH, BOYS LOVE, GAY, SHONEN-AI, GAJE, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, ****_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (_****AU), OC, and other.**

.

Welcome in my fic, reader(s)-san dan silent reader(s) ^_^.

**Enjoy~**

**Dont like, Dont read.**

**Chapter 1 : **He's My Master?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok yang tengah berjalan dikeramaian kota itu tampak kalut, tak tahu harus kemana. Surai biru tua nya ia acak-acak karena terlalu frustasi (atau bahasa gaul nya galau) tentang bagaimana ia harus makan jika tak bekerja. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan ia menabrak seorang perempuan.

"Ouch..." kata perempuan itu karena ia terjatuh akibat seluruh perhatian nya ia taruh pada ponsel nya.

"Ah, _Gomenasai. _aku tak sengaja." Ucap pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan iris mata biru tua yang kita ketahui sebagai Aomine Daiki itu. Ia membantu perempuan cantik nan dewasa itu untuk berdiri.

_"kinishinaide..." _kata perempuan itu sambil menepuk-napuk celana _jeans _bagian belakang nya. Ia menengok kearah aomine dan menatap secara teliti tubuh aomine dari bawah sampai atas. Dan ia pun tersenyum, "Kau butuh pekerjaan tidak?" Tanya nya.

Aomine menatap gadis cantik serba merah dihadapan nya dengan kening berkerut. "Ya, kau ada sebuah pekerjaan?" Katanya. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangan nya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akame Seiyuu. Namaku sebelum nya adalah Akashi Seiyuu tapi karena aku sudah menikah jadinya nama ku berubah menjadi Akame Seiyuu. Kau akan menjadi _Butler _dirumahku, Mau?" Tawarnya sembari memperkenalkan namanya. Aomine berpikir sebentar, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama 'akashi' deh. Tapi dimana? tiba-tiba aomine membelalakan matanya, membuat seiyuu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau... Akame Seiyuu? Akame Seiyuu yang dulunya bernama Akashi Seiyuu, anak pertama dari kedua orang tua yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan itu?!" Teriaknya. Seiyuu hanya diam sembari memandang datar Aomine dan melirik tangan nya yang masih terulur diudara, membuat Aomine ikut melirik nya. Dan tersentaklah Aomine ketika ia mengacuhkan juluran tangan gadis cantik itu.

"Ah, Namaku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal." Aomine tersenyum dan menyambut juluran tangan Seiyuu. Lalu mereka melepaskan juluran tangan itu secara bersamaan, "Jadi... Kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Seiyuu. Aomine pun langsung mengangguk, Toh, ia sudah terbiasa berkelahi dan ia juga memiliki fisik yang kuat.

Seiyuu dan Aomine pun mengobrol sambil berjalan kearah mobil seiyuu untuk mengantar mereka ke kediaman Akashi.

**Sesampainya dikediaman Akashi.**

Seiyuu memasuki rumah nya dengan aomine disamping nya. "Misaki!" Teriak nya dari ruang tamu. Ia duduk disofa dan menyuruh Aomine untuk duduk disofa juga.

Dan datanglah seorang _maid _dengan surai abu-abu panjang dan iris mata _hazel_ yang ditutupi oleh kacamata yang membuat nya terlihat dewasa. Ia membungkuk kearah Seiyuu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Seiyuu-sama?" Tanya wanita itu. Seiyuu hanya memandang nya dengan datar sebelum berkata "Ya, antarkan pemuda ini kekamar Sei-chan, Misaki." . Misaki tampak ragu dan ia pun berkata "Seijuuro-sama... katanya tak mau makan jika ia terus diberikan _butler_, Seiyuu-sama." . Seiyuu hanya membelalakan mata nya dan segera berlari menuju kekamar adik nya. Aomine hanya diam dan Misaki pun berbicara "sebaiknya anda juga mengikutinya..." Lalu pergi mengikuti Seiyuu

Aomine pun mengikuti Seiyuu juga.

.

**Brak.** pintu yang didobrak oleh seiyuu membuat sosok mungil -yang tengah menatap keluar dari jendela dengan membelakangi Seiyuu- melirik nya. "Kau mencarikan ku _butler _lagi, eh?" Tanyanya dengan malas dan masih membelakangi seiyuu.

Aomine tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, tapi ia hanya bisa melihat bahwa sosok itu sedang duduk dikursi roda dan sosok itu memiliki surai merah sama seperti seiyuu yang beda nya surai dari sosok itu lebih pendek dari punya Seiyuu.

"Seijuuro! Apa maksudmu tak mau makan, hah?" Bentak Seiyuu sembari berjalan kearah sosok yang bernama Seijuuro itu. "Sudah jelas buksn? Aku tak mau kau berikan aku _butler _lagi." Jawab Seijuuro dengan santai.

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU! Aku mencarikan mu _butler _itu untuk melindungi mu!" Bentak Seiyuu kembali sembari membalikkan kursi roda milik Akashi untuk menghadapnya.

Dan Aomine bisa melihat iris mata heterokom itu sudah tak ada cahaya kehidupan lagi. "AKU MEMANG LUMPUH, SEIYUU-NEE! TAPI AKU MASIH BISA MENJAGA DIRIKU WALAUPUN HANYA BISA 30% TERJAGA!" Kesal. Akashi pun membentak kakak nya Seiiyuu.

"Aku tahu... tapi setidak nya kali ini saja kau menurutiku. Dan bukalah matamu, tak semua orang itu memiliki sifat yang sama, Sei..." suara Seiyuu melemah karena ia tak mau terus adu mulut dengan adik nya yang selalu pandai merangkai kata-kata.

Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan pertengkaran itu. _maid _yang bernama misaki itu sudah pergi karena harus mengurus banyak pekerjaan nya yang terlupakan. Aomine diam karena ia bingung harus bicara apa. akhirnya ia masuk kekamar itu, mengunci pintu kamar itu dan bersandar dipintu itu sembari memperhatikan kedua adik-kakak yang sangat identik itu.

" ~" akashi menghela nafas dan menatap serius kakak nya "Bukankah aku sudah sering melakukan itu sehingga aku hampir di_rape _oleh _butler-butler _mu yang mesum, tak tau diri, dan pedo itu, Seiyuu-nee?" Tanya Akashi dengan datar. "Itu tak disengaja, Sei..." kata Seiyuu, mencoba membela dirinya.

Akashi tersenyum sinis "Huh, tak disengaja eh? Kau yakin, Seiyuu-nee? coba kau ingat-ingat saat dimana aku yang diintip oleh _butler _pertama yang kau berikan padaku, coba kau ingat saat dimana aku yang-" "itu karena hormon mereka, Sei..." ucapan Akashi terpotong dengan pembalaan Seiyuu, Tapi Akashi tak memperdulikan pembelaan Seiyuu dan terus melanjutkan perkataan nya. "dipegang-pegang oleh _butler _kedua pilihan mu, Saat dimana aku yang hampir saja dicium oleh _butler _ketiga pilihan mu, Saat dimana aku yang dicolek-colek oleh _butler _keempat pilihan mu, Saat dimana aku yang dikecupi disekitar wajah ku oleh _butler _kelima pilihan mu, saat aku yang_ tidur dicium dibibir oleh butler _kelima pilihan mu sehingga aku kehilangan _First kiss _ku, saat dimana aku yang dipeluk dengan erat oleh _butler _Keenam Pilihan mu, saat dimana aku yang dihimpit oleh _butler _ketujuh Pilihan mu untung saja banyak orang disana, saat dimana aku yang akan diculik oleh _butler _kedelapan pilihan mu, saat dimana aku yang merasa amat bosan dengan perilaku _butler _kesembilan pilihan mu yang terlalu _protective _padaku hanya karena ia menyukaimu, saat dimana _aku yang dicium ala french _oleh _butler _kesepuluh pilihan mu, saat dimana aku yang mendapatkan seringai mengejek dari _butler _kesepuluh pilihan mu yang ternyata itu adalah **MUSUHKU**, saat dimana aku harus pingsan karena kecerobohan _butler _kesebelas pilihan mu, saat dimana aku harus menangis karena kehilangan _butler _kedua belas pilihanmu, saat dimana aku harus merasakan kecewa karena _butler _ketiga belasmu mempermainkan hatiku yang sudah mempercayainya, saat dimana aku berubah menjadi dingin karena _butler _keempat belas pilihan mu menyelingkuhiku, saat dimana aku yang hampir saja dimanfaatkan oleh _butler _kelima belas pilihan mu, saat dimana aku yang hampir dibunuh oleh _butler _keenam belas pilihan mu, saat dimana aku yang hampir diracuni oleh butlerketujuh belas pilihan mu, saat dimana aku harus periksa telingaku didokter THT karena _butler _kedelapan belas pilihan mu yang terus-terus an bernyanyi, dan... _Butler _kesembilan belas pilihan mu lebih buruk dari yang terburuk! Ia hampir me_rape _ku! Bahkan dia sudah berani menyentuh kejantanan ku saat itu! Dan sekarang apa?! _butler _ke-20?! Dia pasti sama saja dengan yang lain!" Akashi mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena bicara terlalu banyak, Seiyuu memijat pelipis nya yang berdenyut sakit akibat celotehan adik nya, Aomine menganga mendengar pernyataan Akashi.

**"**_Gomen ne? _aku pastikan yang kali ini tidak sama seperti yang lain nya." Ucap Seiyuu sembari tersenyum. Akashi hanya memincingkan mata nya kearah Seiyuu. "Aomine-kun, bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" Tanya Seiyuu tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kearah aomine.

"_Ha'i. _perkenalkan aku Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, Akashi-san." Ucap Aomine sembari membungkuk dan berjalan kearah Akashi. "Jangan dekat-dekat... tetap diam ditempatmu." ucap Akashi dengan dingin. Aomine pun menurutinya toh, percuma jika ia berdebat dengan Akashi. Seiyuu saja kalah berdebat dengan Akashi, Apalagi dirinya?. Itulah isi pikiran nya.

"Nah, Aomine-kun. Dia lah tuan yang harus kau jaga. Jadi, jaga Sei sebaik mungkin ya? _Jaa na, _Sei-chan, Aomine-kun..." dan tinggalah aomine dan Akashi berdua dikamar luas milik Akashi ini.

Akashi memutar balikan kursi rodanya dan menjalankan nya menuju lemari buku yang isi nya adalah buku-buku novel yang ia sukai itu. Setelah didepan lemari buku itu, Akashi mencoba meraih buku yang berada diatas, sebatas dengan kepalanya tetapi lebih tinggi lagi.

"Ugh..." Akashi benci, benci saat ia menjadi seperti ini. Benci ketika ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Benci ketika ia merasa tak sanggup melakukan hal yang begitu mudah jika saja kakinya tak lumpuh. Ia mrnunduk, menatap nanar kakinya yang lumpuh akibat kecelakaan yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"hiks..." ia terisak pelan karena ia merasa tak berguna pada saat itu. Ia menangis akibat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Ia menurunkan tangan nya karena ia merasa itu tak ada gunanya. _'Kenapa harus aku dan Seiyuu-nee? Kenapa harus aku dan Seiyuu-nee yang kehilangan kedua orang tua? Apa kah kau tak sayang padaku, tuhan? bahkan kau mengambil suatu hal yang mengakibatkan aku tak bisa berjalan...' _batin Akashi yang kini sedsng menangis dengan isak kan pelan.

Ya, ada saat dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu terpuruk. Ada saat dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro menangis. Ada saat dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro putus asa. Ada saat dimana seorang Akashi Seijuuro menjadi gelap mata dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Ya, Akashi akui itu. Akashi hanya tak ingin dirinya terlihat seperti seorang perempuan yang menangis terisak-isak sembari menjerit karena suatu kecacatan. Tapi Akashi juga seorang manusia, apalagi ia masih remaja berumur 16 tahun. Ia butuh kasih sayang lebih, dari keluarga nya. Tetapi, ia malah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, hanya karena mengincar dirinya. Ia jadi makin merasa bersalah. kakak nya pun menjadi sibuk dan tak pernah lagi menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan nya.

"Hahaha... hiks, aku... menyedihkan... benarkan, daiki? Hiks ... aku... pembunuh... aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku... hiks... mereka meninggalkan karena seseorang mengincar diriku... hiks, aku pembunuh..." Kata-Kata itu... Isakan itu... seakan bisa menyayat hati Aomine. Jadi... ia akan membuat pemuda mungil ini tahu... bahwa dunia ini tak semua nya jahat padanya.

Aomine berjalan kearah akashi. Ia memutar kursi roda Akashi lalu ia duduk bersimpuh didepan akashi. "Hei, kau tahu? Dunia ini memang kejam. Tapi, tak mungkin juga bukan semua makhluk kejam padamu? Semua orang berbeda. Aku berbeda. Kau berbeda. Akame-san berbeda. Misaki-san berbeda. Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau merasa bersalah hanya karena kedua orang tuamu pergi meninggalkan mu akibat perbuatan orang lain hm?" Jelas Aomine sambil mengusap pipi putih yang sudah basah akibat air mata itu. Akashi diam, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Aomine dan detik selanjutnya...

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

Jangan pelototin(?) Ponsel/laptop/layar komputer kalian hanya karena kata 'TBC' itu :3 ehehehe... untuk akhir kata

**Please~ Review~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth About Akashi

"_Otou-san! Otou-san! _Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" Teriakan itu berasal dari si kecil Akashi yang kini menarik-narik celana sang ayah yang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

Sang ayah menoleh dan tersenyum pada Akashi kecil, dengan cepat ia menggendong Akashi.

"Sabar, sayang. _Okaa-san _dan _onee-san _mu sedang bersiap-siap sekarang." Ucap sang ayah sembari membawa sang anak keruang tamu.

"_okaa-san _dan _onee-san _selalu lama jika berdandan. Sangat menggelikan!" Ucap Akashi yang duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap dada, contoh anak kecil yang sedang kesal.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan sang anak yang memang amat disiplin seperti dirinya.

"apa kau bilang, _GAKI?! _" teriak sang kakak yang sudah siap dengan gaun merah nya dan dandanan natural nya sembari mencubit pipi gemuk sang adik.

"_i-ittai yo, _Seiyuu-_nee..." _ucap Akashi sembari berusaha melepaskan cubitan maut kakak nya dari pipi putih nan gemuk milik nya.

Seiyuu melepaskan cubitan nya setelah mendapatkan _death glare _mematikan sang ibu yang teraarah pada nya kini.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, _gaki." _ucap Seiyuu dengan nada sebal. Akashi mengusap pipinya yang kini merah akibat perlakuan sang kakak sembari memincingkan mata nya kearah sang kakak ketika ia mendengar sebutan yang-menurutnya- sangat tidak pantas bagi dirinya.

"jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _gaki _saat kau sendiri masih bocah, Seiyuu-_nee!" _ucap Akashi dengan nada yang juga sebal seperti nada bicara Seiyuu sebelum nya.

"Apa ka-"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!"

Ucapan Seiyuu dipotong oleh ucapan tegas sang ayah yang membuat kedua anak berumur 6 tahun dan 11 tahun itu diam sembari menunduk, merasa bersalah. Sedangkan sang ibu yang kini amat anggun itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar tetapi dapat kita lihat ia mengukir senyum tipis dibibir yang sudah terpolesi _lipstick _merah muda itu.

**Deg Deg Deg. **tiba-tiba sang ibu merasakan hal yang buruk kelak dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak abnormal.

"_Okaa-san, _ayo!" Teriak Seiyuu yang kini sudah beberapa meter didepan nya. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti putri satu-satu nya itu.

Diperjalanan, suasana hening melanda mobil yang kini dinaiki keluarga Akashi. Tiba-tiba...

**Brak!**

Truk besar menabrak mereka dengan kencang, sang ibu dan sang ayah langsung ketempat belakang untuk melindungi kedua anak mereka.

"_o-otou-san... O-okaa-san..." _ucap Akashi dan Seiyuu secara bersamaan ketika mereka merasakan suatu hal yang janggal dalam pelukan sang ayah dan sang ibu yang tadinya erat kini melonggar.

Dan Akashi terbelalak ketika ia merasakan indra penciuman nya mencium bau bensin. "Keluar, Seiyuu-_nee!_" teriak Akashi sembari menarik sang kakak keluar dari mobil mereka, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang terjatuh akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Akashi.

3 langkah besar dari kaki-kaki kecil Akashi dan Seiyuu, mereka langsung terlempar sejauh 100 meter akibat ledakan dari mobil mereka.

Akashi dan Seiyuu kecil meringis dan terbelalak ketika melihat mobil mereka terbakar.

"_OTOU-SAN! OKAA-SAN!" _teriak mereka bersamaan tanpa merasakan sakit yang dilanda oleh mereka berdua, terutama Akashi kecil yang tertimpa balok-balok besar dari tempat yang menjadi pendaratan terhempas nya tubuhnya tadi.

dan lama-kelamaan kegelapan menyelimuti diri Akashi yang seharusnya menenangkan sang kakak yang menangis histeris kini.

Seiyuu berhenti terisak ketika adanya sebuah beban dibahu kanan nya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia menoleh langsung mendapati sang adik sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua kaki kecil nya yang tertimpa balok.

"SEEEEEIIIII!" Teriak Seiyuu sembari memindahkan balok-balok besar itu dari kaki kecil sang adik dan sedikit menampar pipi _chubby _sang adik yang tak sadarkan diri itu, tetapi sama sekali tak ada respon yang diberikan sang adik.

Seiyuu menoleh kekanan-kiri untuk mencari seseorang untuk menolong nya dan betapa beruntung nya ia ketika melihat sebuah mobil datang kesini.

Mobil itu berhenti dan Seiyuu terkejut ketika itu adalah mobil ambulans. Ia bingung dengan 'siapa yang memanggil ambulans kesini?' Itu. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengenyampingkan itu terlebih dahulu dan mengikuti sang adik yang sudah dibawa kedalam mobil ambulans itu.

Dan setelah 5 hari tak sadarkan diri, Akashi membuka mata nya yang langsung disambut pelukan sang kakak yang menangis sembari menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Lama-kelamaan iris mata nya berkaca-kaca dan ia pun menangis dipelukan sang kakak ketika ia mendengarkan cerita sang kakak yang menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tua mereka sudah tak bisa ditolong kembali dan ia yang dinyatakan... lumpuh, oleh sang dokter.

'_menyedihkan...' _batin nya sembari membalas pelukan sang kakak dengan erat.

* * *

><p><strong>My Lord is My Love<strong>

**Chapter 2 :** Truth About Akashi.

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing : **Aomine x Akashi.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Always Romance and Hurt(maybe)

**Warning : OOC, ALUR AGAK KECEPETAN, TAK SESUAI EYD, YAOI, SLASH, FULL OF GAJENESS, SUKA-DUKA AUTHOR YANG TANGGUNG, TYPO, AU, BL, MXM, SHONEN-AI, AND OTHER!.**

**Dont Like, Dint Read ^.^**

**Happy-Lucky \^.^/**

* * *

><p>Aomine berjalan kearah akashi. Ia memutar kursi roda Akashi lalu ia duduk bersimpuh didepan akashi. "Hei, kau tahu? Dunia ini memang kejam. Tapi, tak mungkin juga bukan semua makhluk kejam padamu? Semua orang berbeda. Aku berbeda. Kau berbeda. Akame-san berbeda. Misaki-san berbeda. Kau tahu itu, tapi kenapa kau merasa bersalah hanya karena kedua orang tuamu pergi meninggalkan mu akibat perbuatan orang lain hm?" Jelas Aomine sambil mengusap pipi putih yang sudah basah akibat air mata itu. Akashi diam, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Aomine dan detik selanjutnya...<p>

**.**

**Plak.**

dengan kencang Akashi menampar pipi kanan Aomine sehingga membuat Aomine mematung dengan tangan yang tidak lagi mengelus pipi Akashi melainkan pipi yang tadi Akashi tampar.

Akashi menatap Aomine dengan wajah yang kelewat dingin dengan pandangan yang amat dingin pada Aomine yang juga menatapnya, dengan pandangan bingung dan kesal.

"Lancang. Kau tak mempunyai hak untuk berkata seaantai itu tentang kematian maupun kesalahan. Kau hanyalah orang baru yang tak mengetahui apapun, bahkan kau mengatakan '**hanya karena' **diakhir tadi. Itu bukan lah hal sepele yang harus kau remehkan! Itu adalah hal yang amat membuatku takut. jangan berkata seenak nya didepan ku, apalagi berkata seperti itu. Hal itu bukanlah hal yang seharus nya kau bicarakan dengan nada yang kelewat santai, tetapi hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku. Aku muak dengan tingkah laku mu yang tadi." Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang menusuk.

Aomine menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk, menuruti perintah sang tuan. Ia yang mau berdiri malah membungkuk akibat tarikan Akashi dan...

**Cup~**

Akashi mengecup pipi Aomine tang tadi ditampar oleh tangan nya. "Jika dipikir-pikir, kurasa perkataanmu tadi ada benarnya. Jadi, maafkan aku yang tadi berperilaku kasar dan terima kadih telah mencoba untuk memotivasi ku dengan kata-kata bodohmu. Sekarang, pergilah." Ucap Akashi sembari memutar balikan kursi rodanya menghadap jendela.

"_Ha'i, _Akashi-_sama..." _ dan Aomine pun keluar dari kamar Akashi. Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan dunia luar dihadapan nya yang terhalangi sebuah kaca besar. Ingin rasanya, ia keluar kedunia luar sana. Ia bosan dikamarnya terus, tak ada yang bisa ia mainkan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit bernyanyi.

.

Aomine menutup pintu kamar Akashi.

"Hei, Aomine-kun!" Seseorang memanggil Aomine saat Aomine ingin berjalan menjauhi kamar Akashi.

Aomine menoleh dan mendapati Seiyuu sedang berlari kearah nya dengan sepiring nasi yang sudah dibumbui dengan lauk-pauk yang amat bergizi dan ia rasa ity untuk Akashi.

"Akane_-sama..." _Sapa balik Aomine dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, sebagai penghormatan pada keluarga tuan nya.

"Ini. Tolong bujuk Akashi untuk makan ya! Aku harus mengerjakan laporan-laporan yang belum selesai! Jadi, _jaa!" _teriak Seiyuu yang langsung berlari ketika piring yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk itu sudah berada ditangan Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap pintu kamar Akashi lalu ia masuk.

saat masuk, ia mendengar suara lembut Akashi sedang bernyanyi.

_Ima wo kowashite shimaitai_

_Ima ni sugaritsuite itai_

_Jibun no koto wa wakaranai_

_(— Sekarang ku ingin hancurkan_

_— Sekarang ku ingin bertaut_

_— Ku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan)_

_Yarinaoseru hazu nai yo_

_Shiranai machi ni kakurete mitemo_

_Mado goshi ni tada ima wo omou_

_(— Tak ada cara tuk memperbaikinya_

_— Bila ku mencoba bersembunyi di kota tak dikenal_

_— Ku hanya berpikir saat ini pergi keluar jendela)_

__Nigedashitai shoudou kara__

__Nigedasu made no koujitsu ni mayou__

__(— Ku ingin melarikan diri dari dorongan hatiku__

__— Tapi aku hilang dalam penyesalan sebelum ku bisa melakukannya)__

___Chigireta kioku wo tadoreba___

___Ano koro ni datte modoreru___

___Itsuka no shounen mitai ni___

___(— Jika ku ikuti jejak kenangan hancurku___

___— Aku pun bisa kembali ke waktu itu___

___— Kembali ke masa remajaku)___

___Kanaeru tame umarete kita no___

___Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu___

___I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru___

___Te ni ireru tame no___

___Itami nara so good___

___(— Aku lahir untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata___

___— Alam semesta yang kubayangkan seperti seorang anak___

___— Aku seorang bayi, aku tak ingin menangis___

___— Sepanjang aku membuatnya terjadi___

___— Rasa sakit ini terasa baik)___

___Ikiru koto ga tatakai nara___

___Kachimake mo shikata ga nai koto___

___Sonna koto kurai wakatte iru yo___

___(— Jika hidup adalah perjuangan___

___— Maka kau harus menang atau kalah___

___— Sedikitnya aku tahu itu)___

___Nakidashitai shougeki kara___

___Hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu___

___(— Aku ingin menangis karena terkejut___

___— Hatiku berdebar kencang berlari menuju esok)___

___Massugu ni ikite yukitai___

___Tada massugu ni ikite itai___

___Ano hi no shounen mitai ni___

___(— Aku ingin menjalani hidup yang lurus___

___— Aku hanya ingin hidup lurus___

___— Seperti di masa remajaku)___

___Kanaeru tame umarete kita no___

___Osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu___

___I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru___

___Te ni ireru tame no___

___Itami nara so good___

___(— Aku lahir untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata___

___— Alam semesta yang kubayangkan seperti seorang anak___

___— Aku seorang bayi, aku tak ingin menangis___

___— Sepanjang aku membuatnya terjadi___

___— Rasa sakit ini terasa baik)___

___Dareka no kotoba ni tsumazukitakunai___

___Madowasaretakunai…___

___(— Aku tak ingin tersandung kata-kata seseorang___

___— Atau tak ingin disesatkan…)___

___Ashita mo kitto kagayaite iru___

___Osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii___

___Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo___

___Hikikaesenai michi ni tatteru___

___(— Esok juga pasti akan bersinar___

___— Tak masalah jika aku tak bisa kembali ke masa kecilku___

___— Jalan kehidupan esok menakutiku___

___— Tapi aku berdiri di jalan yang tak bisa kembali)___

___Kanaeru tame umarete kita no___

___Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu___

___I'm a baby naitari shinai___

___Te ni ireru tame no___

___Itami nara so good___

___(— Aku lahir untuk membuatnya menjadi nyata___

___— Alam semesta yang kubayangkan seperti seorang anak___

___— Aku seorang bayi, aku tak ingin menangis___

___— Sepanjang aku membuatnya terjadi___

___— Rasa sakit ini terasa baik).___

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka kau bisa bernyanyi, Akashi-_sama..." _Bisik Aomine -yang sudah berada dibelakang Akashi-tepat ditelinga Akashi.

Tubuh Akashi menegang ketika Aomine membisikkan kata-kata itu dibelakang nya. Tetapi ia tetap memasang wajah datar dan menoleh kearah _butler _nya Yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya sembari mengangkat piring yang berada ditelapak tangan nya. Dan Akashi mengerti maksud nya.

"Tidak. Aku belum lapar," ucap Akashi

"ayolah... kau harus makan." Bujuk Aomine.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin makan."

"Akashi-_sama... _kau harus makan..."

"aku tak peduli."

"Sedikit sajalah..."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku mohon, Akashi-_sama~" _

"sama sekali tak tertarik."

"ayolah...jangan paksa aku memakai cara lain!"

"**_I. Dont. Care!"_**teriak Akashi yang bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Aomine. Akashi terbelalak Saat lidah Aomine memasuki rongga mulutnya dan memasukan makanan-makanan yang tadi sudah dikunyah Aomine.

"Mmmph!" Tangan Akashi mencoba mendorong Aomine untuk menjauh agar ia tidak menelan makanan-makanan-yang menurutnya- menjijikan didalam mulutnya.

Kesal. Aomine pun mencengkram kedua tangan Akashi dan kembali mendorong masuk makanan-makanan tadi. Hingga dirasa tangan Akashi melemas karena kekurangan oksigen, ia pun melepaskan ciuman nya ketika ia rasa makanan tadi sudah Akashi telan.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Akashi tersedak makana yang tadi ia telan ketika ingin mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jangan paksa aku pakai cara lain..." kata Aomine sembari memberikan segelas air minum ke Akashi yang langsung diterima dan diminum oleh Akashi.

"Ha-ah~ leganya~" Akashi menghela nafas lega setelah meminum air itu. Dan ia men-_death glare _Aomine karena mencium nya.

"Ka-"

"aku melakukan itu bukan karena bernafsu. Tetapi aku tak mau kau tidak makan dan membuang makanan-makanan itu. Kau tau? Didunia sana masih ada yang kekurangan bahan makanan. Jadi jangan dibuang. Lagipula, itu adalah _first kiss _Ku." Aomine memotong ucapan Akashi dan ia sedikit membisik dibagian terakhir kalimat nya dengan wajah yang ia alihkan dari Akashi sehingga Akashi tak bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Aomine.

Akashi menghela nafas dan mengambil piring ditangan Aomine lalu memakan nya dengan perlahan. Aomine hanya diam memperhatikan bibir Akashi yang bergerak-gerak saat makan.

'_hilangkan pikiran mesum mu pada tuan muda mu, Aomine! Hilangkan! Ia lelaki sama sepertimu! Walaupun ia sedikit manis sih... e-eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aaaaarrgh!' _konflik batin sedang terjadi pada Aomine sampai-sampai Aomine geleng-geleng.

"Daiki," panggilan Akashi membuat Aomine tersentak dan langsung gugup

"Y-ya, Akashi-_sama?" _tanya Aomine.

"Seragam _butler _mu ada di lemariku. Kurasa, besar tubuh mu berbeda dari yang lain. Dan... seragam _butler _yang besar itu ada dilemariku. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandiku." Ucap Akashi sembari membuang muka nya yang sedikit merona, entah karena apa.

"_Ha'i to Arigatou, _Akashi-_sama..." _Aomine membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan kearah lemari baju Akashi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari baju ala _butler_ itu dilemari Akashi. Dengan segera Aomine berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan mengganti baju nya disana.

Akashi membuang piring berisi makanan yang tinggal setengah itu dengan wajah datar.

_'aku muak memakan makanan yang selalu sama setiap harinya...' _batin nya.

tak lama, Aomine datang kearah Akashi yang masih memandang jendela. Ia sedikit bingung ketika ditangan Akashi sudah tak ada lagi piring berisi nasi dan lauk-pauk tadi. Tapi ia menepis pikiran bahwa Akashi membuang makanan nya, dan lebih berpikir bahwa Misaki-_san _sudah mengambil piring kosong milik Akashi saat ia berada dikamar mandi.

"Akashi-_sama..." _panggil nya. Dan Akashi menoleh kebelakang. Matanya menunjuk kan ketidakpedulian, tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang terpaku akan penampilan Aomine.

"Um... _naze, _Akashi-_sama?" _merasa agak risih dipandangi oleh sang tuan, akhirnya Aomine pun menanyakan hal itu.

"_iie..._itu cocok padamu." Jawab Akashi sembari memandang jendela kembali. Ia tak ingin mengakui kebenaran nya pada sang _butler _Saat ini.

"Hei, kau suka sekali memandang keluar." Aomine memang sedikit heran dengan sikap Akashi yang selalu memandang keluar jendela itu, jadilah ia menanyakan nya.

"aku hanya ingin keluar, itu saja. Sayangnya, aku tak dibolehkan." Ucap singkat Akashi, sedikit nada berharap terdengar dari kalimat itu.

"Akashi-_sama, _ingin keluar? Saya rasa, saya bisa membujuk Akane-_sama _untuk mengizinkan anda keluar." Sedikit senyuman meyakinkan terukir dibibir tipis nya ketika sang tuan muda menatapnya. Dan entah kenapa keformalitas-an Aomine datang tiba-tiba.(Author : kayak jelangkung aja-_-#dibakar)

Akashi tersenyum tipis dan berucap-berbisik- lirih "_arigatou, _Daiki." Dan dengan itu pula Aomine membungkukan diri sebelum pergi dari kamar Akashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tok Tok<strong>

Aomine mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Seiyuu.

Tak lama terdengar jawaban "masuk." Dari dalam. Dan Aomine pun masuk keruang kerja Seiyuu.

"_Koninichiwa, _Seiyuu-_sama..." _Sapa Aomine setelah ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Seiyuu dan berdiri didepan meja kerja Seiyuu.

"_konnichiwa._ kau duduk lah..." ucap Seiyuu sembari mengalihkan perhatian nya dari kertas-kertas ke Aomine. Ia memangambil kacamata nya dan meletakan nya dipinggiran meja setelah ia lipat sebelum nya.

Aomine pun duduk dikursi yang berada dihadapan Seiyuu, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja yang berisi tumpukan kertas milik Seiyuu.

"Seiyuu-_sama _sa-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau ingin pergi mengajak Akashi berjalan-jalan, benar?" Dan Aomine hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan-pernyataan- Seiyuu.

Seiyuu memijit pelan pslipisnya yang dirasa berdenyut sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. "Tidak." Itulah jawaban nya.

Aomine mengerutkan kening nya, tak suka. "Tapi Akashi_-sama_ juga butuh melihat dunia luar, Akane-_sama!" _nada bicara Aomine yang meninggi membuat Seiyuu menatap dingin Aomine hingga bisa membekukan diri Aomine.

"Kau tak berhak meninggikan suaramu disini." Ucapan dengan nada yang dingin itu seakan bisa menusuk diri Aomine jika saja Aomine tak menangkap nada tak pasti dari Seiyuu.

"Akashi diincar. Dan kau masih belum bisa dipercaya olehku tentang kekuatan mu." Lanjut Seiyuu ketika Aomine menatap nya bingung.

"Semua nya berakhir dengan kematian oleh sang pengincar Akashi. Karena itu pula Akashi tak ingin dicari kan _butler_ lagi, itu menandakan ia tak ingin ada yang meninggal. Karena dirinya." Seiyuu mulai menceritakan tentang Akashi dan Aomine mulai mendengarkan cerita Seiyuu dengan seksama agar ia lebih mengetahui tentang tuan mudanya.

"Ha-ah~" menghela nafas kecil, Seiyuu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Semua berawal dari pertemanan Akashi dengan seseorang pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga ditaman kanak-kanak."

**Flashback**

sosok anak kecil itu menangis sembari menekuk dan memeluk sebelah lututnya yang berdarah. Perih, itu yang dirasakan oleh bocah itu. Kagami Taiga, nama dari bocah berambut merah-kehitaman dengan iris mata _dark red _. sedikit imut tetapi tampan diumurnya yang masih kecil ini.

Tak lama, seorang bocah bersurai merah darah dengan iris mata heterokom sembari menggemblok(?) Tas ransel, datang kearah nya.

"Kamu kenapa...?" Tanya bocah itu pada Kagami. Kagami mendongak dan menatap iris mata heterokom yang terlihat bersinar polos itu.

"Sa-kit..." Hanua itu yang bisa dikatakan Kagami. Dan Akashi memiringkan kepala nya tak mengerti sembari mengerjapkan mata nya. Lalu ia menatap lutut Kagami yang terluka.

"Oh... Kamu terluka!" Ah, Akashi yang polos ini benar-benar membuat Kagami gemas jika saja lututnya sedang tak berdarah. Ia pasti sudah mencubit pipi tembem(?) Akashi saat ini.

Akashi berjonGkok didepan Kagami dan melepaskan tas ransel nya dari gendongan nya kepangkuan nya. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tas itu dan menemukan sebuah handsaplast(?) Dan sebuat botol berisi alkohol penyembuh(?) Tak lupa sebuah kapas Miliknya yang selalu ia bawa.

Pertama-tama, Akashi membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka dilutut Kagami dengan kapas nya "ssshh..." Akashi mengigit bibir bawah mungilnya ketika mendengar ringisan itu tetapi tangan nya masih aktif bekerja.

Kedua, Akashi meneteskan obat alkohol penyembuh(?) Itu dikapas dan mengoleskan nya pada luka Kahami tersebut. "Perih..." mendengar itu, Akashi menatap Kagami dengan mata heterokom besar milik nya. Tangan nya masih aktif memngoleskan kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol itu pada luka Kagami.

ketiga, Akashi tersenyum ketika luka nya sudah bersih dan ia menempelkan handsaplast(?) Itu pada lutut yang sudsh bersih itu.

"Nah, sudah!" Ucapnya dengan semangat karena berhasil membalut luka Kagami. Kagami melibat handsaplast(?) Itu dan mengecup pipi putih Akashi yang kini mematung akibat perlakuan Kagami.

"_arigatou,_ namaku Kagami Taiga. Kamu?" Dengan polosnya Kagami bertanya hal itu pada Akashi setelah berbuat tak senonoh(?) Pada Akashi.

Akashi kecil tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya, untuk mengembalikan arwah nya yang tadi sempat melayang. "Akashi Seijuurou _Desu... Yoroshiku~" _ucap si Kecil Akashi dengan senyuman manis nya.

Saat Kagami ingin mengecup Bibir mungil Akashi, Akashi tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang sehingga ia hanya mengecup udara.

"Waktunya kau pulang, Sei." Ucapan dengan suara lembut tetapi juga dingin secara bersamaan membuat Kagami mendongak, menatap Seorang gadis Sd yang hampir mirip dengan Akashi.

"Eh? Ah, baik, Seiyuu_-nee!_ _jaa ne, _Taiga!" Teriak Akashi sembari melambaikan tangan nya kearah Kagami.

"Che, coba saja kakakmu tak datang. Sudah kupastikan aku akan mengecup bibir ranum mu, Akashi. Dan suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi **milikku** kekeke~" Seiyuu mendengar kalimat bocah tadi. Tapi ia lebih memilih tak menghiraukan nya.

**Flashback end.**

"dan sejak saat itulah Akashi terus diincar hanya karena suatu obsesi memiliki dari bocah bernama Kagami itu."

Seiyuu menghentikan cerita nya dan Aomine tampak tak mengerti dengan bocah Kagami itu. Ia merasa kenal, tapi ia tak tahu dimana ia bertemu dengan si Kagami itu.

"Jadi, begitu." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibir Aomine.

"Kau... menceritakan padanya tetapi tak menceritakan nya padaku... Seiyuu-_Nee?" _Seiyuu terbelalak ketika seseorang dibelakang Aomine menatap dirinya dengan pandangan Kecewa.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat Seiyuu membelalakan matanya kebelakangnya. Jadilah ia menengok kebelakang, dan reaks yang ia berikan tak jauh beda dari Seiyuu.

mereka melihat seseorang yang memandang mereka kecewa dan seseorang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sei!/Akashi!' _batin mereka secara bersamaan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued) ^u^)v #peace**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Ciao! Aoi kembali, minna-san! Ini namanya update kilat gak ya? ^-^)a. Absurd gak, minna? Ini Soalnya Aoi bikin dengan memaksakan otak Aoi untuk mengerjakan nih fic #emangnya_tugas?!# oke, deh. Aoi bls review dulu \(^o^)/

**Balasan Review.**

_**.**_

**Lance Corporal Narin.**

Ini udah lanjut.

Terima kasih sudah mau nunggu dan review ^.^

**Lala-chan ssu**

Eh? Aoi rasa Aoi tak pernah php-in Lala-san... dan diputusin dibagian ditu karena tangan Aoi udah males ngetik saat itu, Lala-san...

Halo juga, Aoi desu, Lala-san :D

Lala-san kejam ya? Masa suka Akashi disiksa batin sama Aoi? Kan kasian #gak_nyadar

Oke, ini udah update.

Thanks review nya ^u^

**Novi-desu**

_Are...? Gomenasai _karena membuat Novi-san marah dibagian itu *bow* Aoi cuma langsung pengen tidur saat itu #alesan.

Aoi juga mau meluk Akashi pas dia nyeritain tentang _butler- butler _nggak tau diri nya itu.

Thanks review nya ^w^.

**Minetsune09**

Eh? Hati-hati, Mine-san.

iya, ini udah dilanjut.

Thanks review nya ^,^.

**sakazuki123**

eh? Masa sih, Sakazuki-san? Aoi rasa itu nggak kerasa _hurt _nya deh... ^-^)a

Thanks reviewnya... n_n

**Aoki**

ehehehe,,, masa sih alur nya kecepetan...? Mungkin sih ya... Aoi akan coba deh, Aoki-san...

Terima kasih telah menunggu dan me-review ^.^)a

**unname**

ini udah lanjut...

tapi apa ini bisa disebut update kilat? Dan Aoi nggak mau bawa petir nya, takut kesamber ehehe...

thanks reviewnya n.n)

**Guest**

eh? masa sih ceritanya keren? Aoi aja nggak ngerasa. Aku setuju sama Guest-san. Akashi kasian banget nasibnya #plak.

Ini udah lanjut, Thanks reviewnya ^~^.

**kerokero**

Kero-san~ jangan teriak... Aoi nggak tuli sama sekali kok...

Hehe, tentu aja AoAka lagi! Tapi bukan berarti aku ngerti Kero-san...

Hu'um, 19 _butler _Akashi jahat. Tapu diantara mereka akan ada yang muncul kembali dihadapan Akashi *smirk. Dan pasti nya Aomine harus berjuang keras untuk menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagi Akashi kekekeke...

Aoi cuma seneng aja ngeliat gantungan kayak gitu *smile.

Ini udah lanjut. Thanks reviewnya õuõ)/

.

.

.

**For the last word...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review. Please? #neko_eyes**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fun day? Part 1

Wanita bersurai merah muda lembut dengan iris mata semerah buah _cherry _yang ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam itu keluar dari pesawat dengan anggun. Surai merah muda panjang nya berkibar sesuai langkah kakinya, menampilkan kesan mempesona disetiap langkahnya.

Ia menunggu dikursi yang tersedia dibandara dan membiarkan koper milik nya berada disamping nya. Sesekali ia memainkan ataupun melihat _gadget _Nya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan predator yang mengarah pada dirinya yang memakai kemeja yang sedikit ketat Dengan jaket yang menutupi separuh nya dan jaket itu juga ketat.

Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan kacamata nya dan menaruhnya dikantung jaketnya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil koper nya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan kembali menuju _cafeteria _yang berada didekat sini.

Sepatu _high heels _merah nya melantunkan ketukan-ketukan, tak sabar ketika sang pelayan belum lah datang ke meja nya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Ya, panggilkan Aomine Daiki kemari."

Pelayan itu mengerutkan kening nya sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat pemuda bersurai biru tua yang sudah dipecat.

"Maaf, Nona. Tetapi seseorang yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu sudah dipecat."

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening nya sebelum mengangguk mengerti dan memesan jus _strawberry _lalu memainkan _Gadget _nya.

Setelah mengetikkan sebuah nomor, wanita itu menempelkan _gadget _nya ditelinganya dan memutar-mutarkan sedotan yang berada digelas jus _strawberry _yang baru saja diantarkan sembari menatap keluar jendela.

**Tut Tu-cklek (**Anggap itu suara telpon diangkat.)

**"**_Moshi-moshi~"_

_"_Ki-chan~"

"_Are?! Momocchi?!"_

_"_Iya, ini aku. Ne, bisakah kau menjemputku, Ki-chan~?"

"_Oke! Dibandara yang seperti biasa kan? Dicafeteria tempat Aominecchi kan ssu?"_

_"_Iya. Tapi kata nya Dai-chan udah dipecat. dan aku belu tahu ia kerja apa."

"_Momocchi kangen sama Aominecchi ya~~? Cie~ Tapi pasti aku juga bakal kayak Momocchi. Karena, Ninggalin pujaan hati kita selama 3 tahun lama nya diHongkong itu memang hal yang sulit."_

_"_Aih, kau masih cerewet seperti biasa ya, Ki-chan~?"

"_HIDOOOII SSU! Um, tapi oke! Aku akan kesana ssu! Tunggu ne?"_

"Iya, dan aku punya misi dari Kagamin. Kurasa, kita harus membicarakan misi ini dulu sebentar."

"_Kagamicchi? Misi lagi? Kagamicchi itu sungguh menginginkan 'anak' itu ya ssu? Padahal, Kurokocchi selalu memperhatikan Kagamicchi secara lebih."_

"Sudahlah, Ki-chan~. Kita tak berhak mengikut campuri urusan orang. Dan perlu kau ingat, Ki-chan~. Tetsu-kun itu adalah kekasihku sekarang."

_"Baik-baik. Terserah Momocchi saja lah. Aku akan kesana, jaa."_

dan pembicaraan mereka terputus.

* * *

><p><strong>My Lord is My Love.<strong>

**Chapter 2 : Fun day.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This fic is Mine

**Pairing** : AoAka. KagaAka nanti menyusul.

**Rate** : Still T. Tapi nanti akan menjadi M.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Slash, BL, shonen-ai, MXM, AU, OC, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, And other..

**Dont Like? Dont Read, please?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Akashi memutar balikkan kursi rodanya dan terus mendorong roda-roda disamping nya untuk melaju dengan cepat kearah kamarnya, Menghindari kakaknya dan butler-nya yang mengejar dirinya.<p>

Sangat sayang ketika melihat Aomine yang menghentikkan kursi rodanya dari belakang. Dan Akashi yang memang sudah lelah mendorong kursi roda hanya diam menunduk sembari terengah-engah, mengatur napasnya.

Seiyuu yang melihat itu tersenyum pada Aomine sebagai tanda terima kasih dan ketika ia menangkap gerak bibir 'Akashi-sama biar saya yang urus, Seiyuu-sama.' ia langsung mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya keruang kerjanya.

Melihat Seiyuu yang pergi dan Akashi yang diam, Aomine pun mendorong kursi roda Akashi menuju kamar sang tuan muda nya ini.

Akashi hanya diam ketika ia digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Aomine dan Aomine mendudukkan Akashi ditempat tidur dengan kaki yang bergantung.

Bagaikan tak ada dikamarnya, Akashi Tak menghiraukan Aomine dan terus menunduk.

"Akashi-sama..."

Akashi tak menjawab panggilan Aomine dan terus menatap kosong kakinya.

"Kita akan ketempat bermain di_Mall,_ Akashi-sama. anda mau?"

Dan dengan itu Akashi menatap tak percaya pada Aomine-butler nya-. Sedangkan Aomine mengukir tersenyum tulus pada tuan mudanya.

"Kau yakin Seiyuu-nee takkan marah?"

Entah kemana perginya rasa sedih Akashi tadi, kini ia menatap Berbinar pada Aomine walau binaran nya itu tak terlalu nampak dimatanya.

"Iya. Bersiaplah, Akashi-sama."

Akashi diam sebentar sebelum membuang mukanya yang merona kearah lain dan berbisik "bantu aku.". Tentu kalian tak lupa bahwa Akashi itu lumpuh kan?

Aomine mengangguk dan berjalan kelemari baju Akashi. Lalu ia memilih-milihkan baju yang cocok pada Akashi, sehingga pilihan nya jatuh pada kemeja berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan celana jeans putih-yang belum ia tahu bahwa itu celana yang kekecilan bagi Akashi-.

Ia menaruh baju dan celana itu disamping Akashi, dan Akashi mulai merasa ada yang ganjil dari celana putih itu.

**Deg Deg Deg.**

Jantung Akashi mulai berpacu cepat seiring tangan Aomine yang melepaskan kancing-kancing baju yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Dan saat Aomine tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit Akashi yang putih itu membuat Akashi tersentak dan merona.

Lalu Aomine menurunkan kemeja yang kancing nya sudah terlepas semua itu. Saat melihat kulit putih bersih Akashi, membuat Aomine meneguk ludahnya secara paksa.

"A-Apa yang kau lihat, Daiki?!"

Aomine tersentak dan menatap wajah merah Akashi yang sedang men_death glare_ nya, dan itu sangat tak cocok dengan wajahnya sekarang.

_Damn!_

Aomine merutuki tengah selangkangan nya yang mulai 'bangun' hanya karena melihat kulit putih mulus Akashi dan melihat wajah merah Akashi.

Aomine ingin menyentuh nipple kecokelatan Akashi itu. Tetapi ia hanya menatap kedua nipple itu intens, yang ternyata nipple itu amat _responsif_ sehingga nampak menegang.

Akashi menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Aomine menatap intens kedua nipple nya yang mulai menegang hanya karena itu.

"Ngh... Berhentilah menatap dadaku, Daiki!"

Sedikit mengerang tak nyaman karena kedua nipple nya yang makin menegang, Akashi pun membentak Aomine.

Dan kesadaran Aomine yang sempat berfantasi liar itu kini kembali, Ia Dengan cepat memakaikan kemeja merah yang tadi ia ambil itu lalu mengancingkan nya.

Akashi dan Aomine saling meneguk ludah mereka secara paksa ketika celana Akashi masih menempel dikaki Akashi.

Setelah menghela napas, menenangkan diri. Aomine membuka kancing celana Akashi yang hanya diam dengan wajah memerah dan menurunkan risleting celana itu.

Beruntung Akashi memakai boxer sekarang jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mati malu karena kejantanan nya terlihat oleh _butler_ Barunya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Aomine menurunkan celana yang dipakai Akashi sampai terlepas dari tempatnya. Dan kini terpampang dengan jelas paha putih mulus yang sedikit tertutupi Boxer dan kaki putih mulus Akashi.

Aomine menatap intens tengah selangkang Akashi seksligus menatap Paha putih Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi yang tubuhnya amat _responsif _Itu hanya menggeliat tak nyaman ketika kejantanan nya mulai 'berdiri'.

"Ugh, berhenti lahmenatap kakiku seperti itu, Daiki!"

Aomine lagi-lagi tersentak dengan bentakan sang tuan muda nya itu.

_"H-ha'i,_ Akashi-sama..."

dan Aomine pun mengangkat kaki Akashi lalu memasukkan nya kedalam lubang celana itu. Ia menaikan celana itu hingga bagian paha, lalu Aomine mulai menarik keatas lagi-walaupun agak sulit-.

"Ugh... pelan... kau itu kasar sekali..."

Akashi meringis ketika kulit nya bergesekan dengan celana jeans itu dengan kasar. Dan lagi-lagi Aomine menghela napasnya mendengar celotehan-ringisan- tuan mudanya.

Saat hampir naik kepinggang, Akashi merasa celana itu menghimpit 'barang privasi'nya kencang sehingga suara-suara ambigu keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Ummh..."

Aomine tersentak mendengar itu, ia menatap wajah Akashi yang memerah. Dan Akashi pun tak menyangka ia akan mengeluarkan suara ambigu seperti itu.

Masih menatap wajah merona tuan mudanya, Aomine kembali menaikan celana itu sehingga membuat wajah tuan muda nya makin memerah.

Mencoba meredam suara Ambigu itu, Akashi mengginggit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang. Saat celana itu kembali naik, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajah Akashi kian memerah.

"Hmm..."

Lagi, Suara ambigu itu berhasil lolos dari mulut kecil Akashi. Akashi bahkan tak menyangka bahwa suara ambigu itu amat ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

_So damn hot!_

Itulah ucapan batin Aomine ketika melihat wajah Akashi dan mendengar suara-erangan- tuan mudanya. Ingin rasa nya ia mengecupi bibir mungil yang digigit dibagian bawah milik tuan mudanya itu, sayang ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu karena tak ingin dipecat.

"Haaa-aaah~"

Tak kuat untuk menahan suara itu lagi, Akashi melepaskan gigitan nya pada bibir bawahnya sehingga suara itu mengalun dengan indahnya. Wajah nya yang memerah itu, ia tenggelamkan dalam dada bidang butler nya itu hanya untuk sedikit meredam suara ambigu yang keluar dan menyembunyikan wajah merah nya itu.

Dan akhirnya selesai jugalah pemakaian celana itu. Dan Akashi pun langsung didudukan dipinggir ranjang.

Akashi Mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena takut-karena trauma- dan gelisah-karena takut jika Aomine itu sama seperti _butler_ lain nya-.

Tapu saat kaki Akashi tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tengah selangkang Aomine, Akashi menyadari bahwa barang privasi _butler_ nya itu menegang.

"Pakai kamar mandiku dan urus 'urusan'mu, Daiki." Ucap Akashi dengan dingin dan Aomine pun langsung tersentak ketika Tuan mudanya itu tahu bahwa ia sedang 'menegang'.

Setelah mengangguk dan membungkuk kearah Akashi, Aomine pun langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi Akashi.

"Hhh~" Akashi menghela napas untuk menenang kan dirinya yang sempat takut itu. _'Kuharap, ia tak sama seperti yang lain nya.'_ Doanya dalam hati.

Mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan tangan nya keatas Kasur, Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya. Sehingga lama kelamaan ia direnggut kealam mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>OO)**

**Ditempat lain**

**+/+)**

Wanita anggun bersurai merah panjang itu terkikik geli melihat layar _laptop_ nya yang menampilkan adik nya yang bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis polos yang baru jatuh cinta itu. Betapa lucunya ekspresi adik nya saat itu. _'Aku bahkan tak menyangka kau begitu manis, Sei.'_ batin wanita manis itu.

Wanita itu adalah pewaris pertama dari keluarga Akashi, Akashi Seiyuu namanya. Sayangnya, wanita itu sudah menikah dengan seseorang pria jepang bersurai cokelat dengan iris yang senada.

Akame Rei.

Nama dari suami Akashi Seiyuu-yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Akame Seiyuu-. Suaminya bisa dibilang 'cukup' populer dikalagan gadis-gadis, apalagi saat mereka berdua disekolah.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Seiyuu juga mengagumi ketampanan suami nya saat itu. Dan sampai pada saat Akame menembak dirinya didepan semua orang, betapa malunya ia.

"Ah~ masa-masa yang indah~" Ucap Seiyuu yang mengingat-ingat masa sekolah nya. Suaminya adalah seorang pemimpin _yakuza-_mengambil alih kepemimpinan sang ayah- sedangkan ia hanyalah seorang manager di Akashi Corp.

Tak lama kemudian, **Drrt Drrt.** Handphone nya bergetar, membuat pandangan Seiyuu teralih pada ponsel nya. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel nya dan mengangkat telpon itu, tanpa melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel nya.

_"Yo! Baby!"_

**Deg.** Seiyuu mematung ditempat ketika mendengar suara, suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar kembali. Perlahan, ia menurunkan ponsel yang tadi ia tempelkan ditelingan nya menjadi ada didepan nya.

Mata Seiyuu seakan ingin keluar ketika melihat siapa yang menelpon nya. Memory-memory lama, mulai terbuka dikepalanya.

**Prang.** ponsel nya ia banting kelantai dan ia hanya menatap kosong mesin-mesin ponsel yang berhamburan dilantai itu sembari bergumam dalam hati seperti; _'orang itu... kembali!'_

**.x.**

**.x.**

**.x.**

**TBC (To Be Continued.) Or Delete?**

* * *

><p>Err- ini kok makin lama, makin banyak OC ya? apa tak apa jika terus begini? apa kudelete aja ya? Puas gak sama chap ini, minna? Aku makin bingung nih harus gimana. Belum lagi sekarang lagi UAS ^-^)a. Jadi gimana? Ini menurut review aja deh.<p>

**Balesan Review**

**.o.**

**Novi-desu**

Huweeee! Gomenasai! Aoi langsung kena WB pas itu! #plak *Alesan! Arti WB aja lu gak tau juga!*

Hieeeee! Jangan bunuh Kagami-kun dulu, Novi-san! Soalnya dia belum dibunuh sama Aomine-kun disini! #jduak.

Hehehe, terima kasih review nya, Novi-san! ^-^)/

**.o.**

**KeroKero**

Huweeeee! Kero-san! Jangan teriak~ telingaku langsung pecah nih! Tanggung jawab! Ayo, Nikahin aku! #gubrak.

Eh...? Cuma fic aku? Nggak sekalian aku nya? #plak

Iya, Kagami-kun yang neror Akashi. Nanti pasti ada bagian KagaAka nya.

Ieeeee! Ini udah pengen kedunia luar! Rapi si Ahomine nya tuh yang nge-lamain! XD #jdger.

Aaaaaa! Kero-san! Aku gak bertarung sama siapapun -3-.

Tapi, thanks reviewnya, Kero-san! ^_^)/

**.o.**

**Guest**

Iya, Akashi diincer sama Kagami. Ayo! Kuroko! Hancurkan Kagami! #dihancurin_duluan.

Hehe, iya. Nanti bakal ada pair KagaAka, tapi tetep aja yang bakal mendominasi di fic ini adalah AoAka, Guest-san.

Arigatou reviewnya ^/.\^) *bow*.

**.o.**

**.o.**

**.o.**

**Last word(s).**

**.n.**

**.n.**

**.n.**

**Review, please? ^_^)/**


	4. Chapter 4 : Fun Day Part 2

**Review :**

**Mey-chan love Kagami-5862**

Hump, oke deh... Aku lanjut ^^ pertarungan antar AoKaga pasti ada dan pastinya Akashi juga ada disana.

Hehe, hurt karena Kasian sama Akashi atau karena nanti Kagami... Yah, _You know what. _*Sok bahasa inggris*

Akashi nanti pasti bisa jalan kok. Tenang aja. ^-^ dan yang nelpon itu... nanti akan kuberitahu siapa...

Ini udah lanjut terima kasih reviewnya ^.^

**Letty-chan19**

Hm? siapa? yang nelpon Seiyuu? Kagami? _impossible!. _Kagami gak mungkin berani ngomong kayak gitu ke kakaknya Akashi.

Desahan Akashi memang _the best! _Kyaaaa~ #gaje

Hehe, terima kasih reviewnya, Letty-san ^○^

**Swetzer**

Kuroko bakal sama Kagami diakhir kok ^^ tapi karena Kagami lagi ngejar Akashi, jadinya Kuroko sama Satsuki deh.

Hump, kan disini Akashi nya lumpuh, jadi Kagaminya kayak gitu deh. tapi tenang, Aomine akan selalu ada untuk Akashi.

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^◇^

**Aoki**

Hu'uh, kadang kalau gitu tuh ngeselin kan, Aoki-san? aku juga pernah kayak gitu -3-

AoKise? oh, itu... Lihat saja nanti *smile_evil* KagaKuro nanti keluar kok. KuroMomo cuma buat hiasan doang. Kagamikan lagi ngejar si Akashi. Jadinya, Kuroko sama Momoi dulu deh.

Ya, sesuai kata Aoki-san. Nanti ada pertengkaran antar teman. Dan itu tergantung dengan Kise dan Momoi yang milih Kagami atau Aomine.

Eh? alasan Kagami. Oke deh! nanti kujelasin disini.

Ini udah kulanjut.

Arigatou reviewnya ^▼^

**KeroKero**

Hehe, bercanda kok ^^a

iya deh, aku gak hapus.. Bener nih? wah aku berterima kasih banget, Kero-san... Dan Aoi memang lelah, Akibat UAS -_-".

Iya, makasih semangatnya.

Haha, Aomine kan memang mesum. Baru tau nih, Kero-san? Akashi bukan terlalu menggoda tapi **amat sangat **menggoda *lirik Akashi yang lagi ditahan sama Seiyuu*

Iya, untuk sementara wkwkwk. KagaKuro akan dateng kok dihalaman terakhir XD

Misinya? menculik Akashi .-. ***BOHONG BANGET TUH!***

Tentu ada dong. Mereka kan bakal jadi Figuran disini *lirik GOM yang beraura gelap*

Iya, ini udah lanjut.

Arigatou review dan semangatnya, Kero-san ^∇^

**RikaRika**

oh, hai juga Rika-san ^.^)~ Aoi juga author newbie Kok...

Hehehe, tentu aja dong. Aomine kan selalu keren dimata Akashi #plak

Iya, masih awal. Gomen karena update telat T.T

arigatou reviewnya ^◆^

* * *

><p><strong>My Lord is My Love<strong>

**Chapter 4 :** Fun Day Part2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**My Lord is My Love © **The Light Of Aoi

**Pairing :** For this Chapter is AoAka and other.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre: **Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, SLASH, BOYS LOVE, GAY, SHONEN-AI, GAJE, TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (AU), OC, and other.**

* * *

><p>Aomine yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'urusan' nya langsung mendapati tuan mudanya tertidur dengan wajah yang amat damai, layaknya seorang bayi. Lansung saja ia duduk bersimpuh dipinggiran ranjang, dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengelus pipi putih Akashi.<p>

Membuat Akashi menggeliat tak nyaman. Aomine pun menghentikan pergerakan tangan nya sebelum ia menarik tangannya kembali. Dan ia hanya mampu mengamati setiap jengkal wajah tidur tuan mudanya itu, entah kenapa wajah tuan mudanya sangat enak dipandang jika sedang tertidur.

Bibir tipis Akashi yang terkatup itu rasanya ingin dikecup oleh Aomine. Pasalnya bibir itu amat menggoda saat sang pemilik takterbangun.

Tapi siapa sangka bahwa bibir itu sering meloloskan kata-kata pedas nan menusuk dihati? Aomine saja tak menduganya. Ia yang ditawari kerja sih, mau-mau saja. Tetapi, ia tak menyangka harus menjaga seseorang yang... Lumpuh? Memang mengejutkan.

Dan kalian akan langsung menerimanya jika melihat wajah polos Akashi yang datar, seperti Aomine ini.

Saat Aomine ingin mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Akashi. Akashi sudah membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, Sehingga pergerakan Aomine terhenti seketika.

Mereka saling tatap sejenak sebelum Akashi bertanya; "Kau mau apa huh, Daiki?" dan pada saat itulah Aomine gelagapan kemudian ia menjaiuhkan wajahnya dari Wajah Akashi sembari menggumamkan kata "_Gomenasai, _Akashi-_sama..." _

Akashi hanya mendengus kasar ketika mendengar gumamam _Butler_-nya itu. Beruntung suasana hati Akashi sedang bagus, kalau tidak sudah pasti ia akan mengambil guntingnya dan memotong rambut _butler _nya.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Akashi yang mulai bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya menjadi posisi duduk. Dan dapat ia lihat anggukan dari _butler_-nya itu.

Selama Akashi bertemu dengan ke-19 _Butler _nya, hanya Aomine lah yang berani menentang larangan kakaknya; Seiyuu. Tapi, karena itu juga lah Akashi senang, pasalnya ia bisa kembali melihat dunia luar.

Dan Akashi berharap. Untuk kali ini, untuk kali ini saja... Ia ingin tak ada yang menghambat perjalanan nya. Tidak ada yang mengganggu acara jalan-jalan nya. Dan tidak ada yang mengincar dirinya...

"Jika kau mau keluar, kau harus menjalankan terapi dulu dirumah sakit, Akashi. Dan jika syarat ku tak kau laksanakan, jangan harap kau bisa melihat dunia luar lagi." Seiyuu berdiri diambang pintu kamar Akashi sembari bersedekap dada. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya, jika 'orang itu' kembali dengan Kagami. ada kemungkinan Akashi akan diculik dan dibawa kenegara entah-berantah nantinya.

Jadi, hanya dengan cara ini, Seiyuu bisa mengulur waktu 'pertemuan' mereka. Ya, hanya dengan cara ini. _Tetapi, entahlah... Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. _Seiyuu tak ingin Akashi terluka, hanya itu saja. Karena batin Akashi sudah terluka hingga berlubang dari awal.

Akashi menatap kesal kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan sebuah terapi-yang menurutnya- tak berguna itu. Saat ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah protesan, tubuhnya sudah melayang, Membuat Akashi menutup mulutnya kembali saat sebuah suara sudah terdengar. Yang berucap; "_Ha'i, _Seiyuu-_sama._"

Cih, ingatkan Akashi untuk me-lem mulut Aomine yang berbicara seenaknya itu nanti.

Aomine pun mendudukkan Akashi dikursi roda milik Akashi itu dan mendorongnya menuju keluar. Tetapi saat sudah diambang pintu dan kursi roda Tuan mudanya yang sudah keluar itu, Seiyuu menahan Aomine dan berbisik;

"Kuharap kau berhati-hati nanti. karena mungkin saja Kagami kembali. Dan bawalah ini, untuk jaga-jaga." Seiyuu memberikan sebuah pistol kecil pada Aomine yang langsung disembunyikan Aomine dibalik jas _Butler_ -nya itu.

Aomine mengangguk kecil dan kembali berjalan, mulai meninggalkan Seiyuu dan _mansion _Akashi.

Sesaat, Seiyuu merasakan adanya hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Tetapi, ia tak tahu pasti apa itu. Ia menyayangi adiknya, lebih dari yang adiknya tahu. Dan sayangnya, Ucapan itu hanya bisa ia pendam. Tak ia ucapkan secara langsung.

Seiyuu berharap, Akashi baik-baik saja diperjalanan nanti.

"Ah, Apa perlu aku menelpon Rei-_Kun _ya? Ya sudahlah..." Dan kaki jenjang Seiyuu pun melangkah menuju telpon rumah milik keluarga Akashi itu.

.

.

.

Berharap sajalah Seiyuu. Berdoa sajalah Seiyuu. Doakan adikmu; Akashi baik-baik saja. Dan biarkan ia bebas layaknya seorang anak kecil, bukan seperti seekor kucing peliharaan yang sepalu dijaga dan dirawat. Karena Akashi sudah mempunyai pelindungnya, tamengnya, pangeran nya, dan Ksatria putihnya yang pastinya akan selalu bersama Akashi dimanapun.

* * *

><p>Diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Akashi dan Aomine hanya diam. sama sekali tak ada obrolan yang keluar dari kedua pasang manusia ini.<p>

Akashi yang sedang kesal karena harus menjalankan terapi itu hanya mampu diam membisu, takut rencana jalan-jalan nya tidak berakhir dengan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Sedangkan Aomine sedang nenyetir mobil dengan suatu pertanyaan; _Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Seiyuu-sama adalah Kagami Taiga sahabatku ya?. _Jika memang benar adanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? membela sahabatnya kah? Atau membela tuan muda nya yang sangat dingin tetapi rapuh itu? Entahlah. Aomine tak tahu. tinggal menunggu waktu dan semua jawaban terungkap.

.

.

.

Bahkan kaupun tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Aomine. Kau yang ingin menjadi Ksatria putih untuk Akashi pun selalu menunggu waktu. Tak kah kau tahu bahwa waktu juga bisa menghancurkan semuanya, Aomine?

* * *

><p><strong>◆ Ditempat lain dan Dijam yang sama◆<strong>

Momoi Yang sedang menunggu Kise datang, bahkan tak menyangka bahwa Sahabatnya akan datang. Lihat wajah datar wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu. Lihat senyum sinis wanit berkacamata dan bersurai pirang itu. Apa lagi kekonyolan ini?

"Huh, Kagami tak percaya padamu. Jadilah kami harus membantumu." Ucap wanita bersurai pirang dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya itu.

Dan yang paling Momoi tak suka dari wanita bernama Alexandra Garcia ini adalah senyum sinis yang selalu bertengger manis dibibir tipis wanita itu.

Sedangkan wanita bersurai hitam panjang disampingnya hanya mengangguk. Alexandra dan Masako adalah sahabatnya, sahabat Momoi.

Sifat Alexandra kadang serius, kadang konyol, kadang bercanda, suka merendahkan seseorang, tak pernah ingin mau mengalah, Egois dan lain nya. Satu hal yang Momoi suka dari dirinya sehingga menjadi sahabatnya adalah; orangnya mampu memberikan nasihat dan solusi yang bagus.

Sedangkan sifat dari wanita bernama Masako Araki itu Kadang lembut, kalem, gak banyak tingkah kayak Alex, selalu serius dalam hal apapun, tak mudah terpancing emosi, wanita itu sebenarnya ramah, selalu bijak dan lainnya. Semua dari wanita itu selalu menjadi pendekatan Momoi ke Masako sehingga mereka menjadi sahabat.

"Aomine kemana? biasanya kau selalu berbincang dengan pemuda bersurai biru tua itu jika sedang berada disini, Momoi." Wanita itu berbicara dengan kalem tanpa ekspresi layaknya Kuroko.

"Oh, Dai-_chan._ katanya sih dia dipecat. Sako-_chan _duduk saja dulu. Nanti, Kita bicarakan misi itu jika Ki-_chan _sudah datang _ne?" _Dan Masako hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu ia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Momoi. Alex mengerutkan keningnya lalu-

"OI! AKU TAK DIAJAK DUDUK, HAH?!" -amukan Alex terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Masako mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan. Dan menjawab pertanyaan Alex yang dirasanya tak ingin dijawab oleh Momoi yang sedang bermain dengan _gadget _nya.

"Bukankah kau biasanya duduk dengan sembarangan, Alex? Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya? Kau tinggal duduk dikursi sampingku. Gampang kan?" Jawaban Masako yang terdengar santai nan kalem itu cukup membuat Aura Pundung Alex menyebar dari tubuhnya.

Dengan lunglai Alex berjalan kekursi samping kursi Masako yang sedang memesan. Ia mengetuk kepalanya dimeja tanpa menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Membuat Momoi hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Momoi lupa bahwa sifat Masako yang amat Momoi sukai adalah Sifat kalem Masako yang selalu bisa menenangkan kemurkaan Alex.

"Jangan pundung begitu. Lebih baik kau pesan sesuatu. jika tak mau sih tak a-." baru saja Masako ingin berkata tak apa

"_Cappucino latte _Dan satu Hamburger." Alex sudah menotong ucapannya.

"Ya, Hanya itu." Jadilah Masako pasrah akan itu.

"baiklah, Tunggu sebentar." dan pelayan itupun pergi

Hening mepanda ketiga wanita _sexy_ nan cantik itu hingga-

"MOMOCCHIIII!" -Teriakan memekakan telinga muncul, membuat ketiga wanita itu menutup telinga mereka masing-Masing agar mereka tak terkena tuli mendadak akibat teriakan membahana super cempreng itu #**plak.**

Lalu mereka bertiga menoleh keasal teriakan itu dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

**Brak**

"Hosh... Hosh... _Gomen _telat... Eh?" Kise menatap bingung Alex dan Masako, ia sama sekali belum mengetahui kedua wanita ini. Ralat, Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kedua wanita bertubuh _sexy_ ini.

Mengetahui kebingungan Kise, Masako berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan; "Masako Araki _desu._ _Yoroshiku." _Singkat memang. Tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari Masako Araki? Ia yang berbicara panjang lebar? _Never hope. _Singkat dan jelas, itulah salah satu sifatnya.

Lalu Masako menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan duduk dikursinya sembari meminum _white coffe _nya. Sedangkan Alex berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Kise, lalu ia mencium pipi putih Kise.

"_My Name is Alexandra Garcia. Nice to meet you, Boy." _Tatkala wajah Kise mulai merona akibat perlakuan wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya Alex kembali duduk disamping Masako tanpa mengetahui bahwa tangan Masako sudah mengepal erat sebelum akhirnya-

**BRAK!**

- wanita yang mempunyai kemampuan kendo itu menggebrak meja dengan amat keras. Mata bermanik hitam kelam itu memandang tajam Alexandra yang terjejut akan perbuatan nya.

"Kau pikir ini dimana, huh? Amerika? INI DIJEPANG, _BAKA! _JEPANG! KALAU KAU TAK INGIN MENJALANKAN MISI DARI KAGAMI. hhh~ biarkan aku saja yang urus." Murka Masako. Dan baru kali ini Momoi melihat kemarahan Masako, begitu juga Alexandra. palingan Masako akan menasihatinya dengan santai seperti biasa jika Alex berbuat kesalahan ataupun kecerobohan.

"Kau-" Masako menunjuk Kise dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya dan memandang Kise dengan wajah datar "-Cepat duduk disamping Momoi agar aku bisa pulang" Lalu Masako menunjuk Kursi disamping Momoi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise.

"_H-Ha'i."_ Langsung saja Kise duduk disamping Momoi. Dan Masako kembali duduk tenang dikursi nya sembari menyesap _white coffee _nya.

Alex hanya menghela napasnya dan meminum _Cappucino latte _nya lalu ia menatap serius Momoi dan Kise.

"Kagami hanya ingin mengetahui alamat dari bocah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Dan jika kalian tak mendapatkan alamat itu selama tiga hari, ada kemungkinan kami yang langsung turun tangan." Jelas Alex. Masako berhenti meminum _white coffee _nya, Momoi menatap serius Alexandra dan Kise meminum cokelat dingin yang baru saja diantarkan padanya.

"Kagami benar-benar Menyu-Ah, Mencintai anak itu maksudku. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa mengatur dan merencanakan semua itu." Masako melanjutkan

"Huh, lalu apa alasan Kagamicchi tentang cinta itu?" Kise penasaran. Kenapa Kagami sangat berniat untuk menjadikan Bocah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu miliknya sih? sampai rela menjadi _Gay _segala. (Author: Gak nyadar apa kalo lu tuh _Gay,_ Kis?-_-" #dirajam)

Alexandra dan Masako saling pandang sebelum -

"Kata Kagami, itu berawal dari..." -mereka mulai menceritakan apa yang Kagami ceritakan pada mereka.

**◆-Flashback**-◆

**.∇.Musim Gugur.∇.**

**.-Kagami Pov-.**

Kenapa kau tak keluar dari rumahmu, Akashi? Kenapa kau hanya didalam kamarmu setiap hari, Akashi? Kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi? Bahkan dari jendepa besar dari kamarmu pun kau tak menunjukan wajahmu.

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kakakmu mengengkangmu? atau karena kau depresi akibat kecelakaan maut kedua orang tua mu, Akashi? Oke, aku akui aku salah. Tapi, itu kulakukan karena... Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin memilikimu tanpa ada yang menghalanginya, termasuk keluargamu.

Tetapi, kurasa aku kurang beruntung karena kakakmu masih hidup.

Apa mungkin aku juga harus membunuhnya, hm?.

**Keesokan harinya**

Aku melihatmu. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu kembali, Akashi. Kau yang sedang tersenyum pada kakakmu yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu. Tetapi ada yang berubah darimu, ralat, Kau banyak berubah.

Bola matamu tampak tak seperti dulu yang penuh dengan cahaya, Pipimu tirus tak lagi penuh(?) seperti dulu, wajahmu amat pucat dari biasanya, bibir tipismu sama pucatnya dengan wajahmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Akashi? O-oh, aku baru sadar bahwa kau menduduki...

Kursi roda.

Kau yang duduk dikursi roda itu tetap memasang senyum tipismu sambil sesekali berbicara pada kakakmu. Kenapa kau duduk disitu, Akashi? Dan setelah kupikir-pikir kembali...

Kurasa membunuh kakakmu adalah ide terburuk sepanjang masa, Akashi. Aku tak tahu bahwa kecelakaan itu bisa membuatmu harus... Duduk dikursi roda untuk selamanya. Kenapa aku tak bisa memperhitungkan itu, Akashi? Maafkan aku _ne?_

Kau terus menampakkan senyum tipismu. Hingga kau berada dibawah pohon sakura dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. seperti kau yang kini rapuh, Akashi.

Dapat kulihat kau mengangguk dan setelah anggukan itu, kulihat kakakmu menjauh darimu. Ini kesempatanku kan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya yang sedang memandang kosong kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan diterpa angin, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Tetapi, aku langsung menghentikkan langkahku ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan bola mata yang juga berwarna ungu dengan tumpukan _snack _yang ia peluk.

Kulihat kau tersenyum tipis padanya sembari sesekali tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Padahal, tadi kau menunjukan raut kesedihan nan kesepian saat ia berbicara padamu. Siapa pemuda itu, Akashi?

Dari jarak yang agak dekat dengan Akashi, aku bisa mendengar percakapan kalian dari awal sampai akhir seperti;

"_Aka-chin?"_

_"Eh? Atsushi?"_

_"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit ya?"_

_"Hmm, Begitulah."_

_"Aka-chin, Sedih ya?"_

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Kalau Aka-chin sedih, Aku-" _Pemuda yang dipanggil Atsushi oleh Akashi itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Mido-chin, Seiyuu-Nee-Chin, dan Maibou-chin akan selalu bersama, Aka-chin!"_

_"Haha, kenapa Maibou juga ikut-ikutan? Kan Maibou-chin mu gak sayang sama Aku."_

_"Heeeee?! Kata siapa? Maibou-chin sayang sama Aka-chin kok. Aku, Mido-chin, Seiyuu-nee-chin dan Maibou-chin sayaaaaang banget sama Aka-chin."_

_"Masa sih~?"_

_"Hu'um! jadi jangan sedih lagi ne?"_

_"Iya deh, Iya."_

_"Janji?"_

_"Janji, Atsushi." _

_"Ayo, Aka-chin kerumah Aka-chin dulu. Kalau kelamaan diluar nanti Aka-chin masuk angin. lama deh sembuhnya."_

_"Memang kata siapa aku bisa sembuh, Atsushi?"_

_"Kata aku dong! Karena aku yakin kalau Aka-chin bakalan sembuh! jadi semangat ne?"_

_"Iya, Iya."_

_"Ayo, kita pulang."_

_"Hmmm..."_

Siapa sih sebenarnya pemuda itu?! Ugh, kenapa dia dekat sekali dengan Akashi? Dan kenapa Akashi tak menyadari krmedatanganku lalu langsung pergi begitu saja dengan pria itu? Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?

Beruntung aku masih memiliki otak waras sehingga aku tak mungkin membunuh pemuda itu agar kau tak kesepian karena...

Aku mencintaimu, Akashi.

* * *

><p><strong>•.•Musim Dingin•.•<strong>

Malam ini dingin sekali. Ugh, aku rasa membeli cokelat panas diluar tak akan membekukan ku. Ya, Kurasa.

Dan betapa beruntungnya aku ketika melihatmu, Akashi. Kau yang sedang duduk dikursi rodamu dengan sebuah cokelat hangat yang mengepul ditanganmu. Kau memakai mantel, sarung tangan, topi dan peralatan lainnya untuk melindungimu dari rasa dingin yang menusuk ini.

Kau menunduk, menatap gelas yang ada dipeganganmu. Kali ini, aku tak boleh gagal! saat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kursi rodamu, ada sosok pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau yang mendatangimu.

Langsung saja kuhentikan langkahku. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus mendengar obrolan mereka. Cukup lelah juga sebenarnya. Tetapi demi Akashi, apa sih yang nggak?

Dari awal sampai akhir seperti dimusim gugur waktu sore itu. Dan percakapan kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, Seperti ini;

"_Akashi...?"_

_"Ah, Shintarou."_

_"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit ya?"_

_"Seperti apa yang kau lihat, Shintarou."_

_"Hhh~ Kau banyak berubah semenjak kejadian itu."_

_"Harusnya kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu, Shintarou."_

_"Hump, Terserah."_

_"Oh ya, Kau masih bisa main Shogi?"_

_"Kau pikir hanya karena hal yang seperti itu aku melupakan pernainan favorite-ku, Shintarou?"_

_"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan begitu. Tapi aku hanya ingin betmain bersama seperti dulu. Dan itu tak ada artinya bahwa aku merindukan kekalahanku, Nodayo!"_

_"Huh, Baiklah-baiklah. Dan bisakah kau tak perlu mengeluarkan sifat Tsunderemu itu, huh?"_

_"S-siapa yang Tsubdere, Nodayo?"_

_"Kau. Siapa lagi?"_

_"Aaargh!"_

_"Hei, jangan teriak disini. Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang kau tahu?"_

_"Hhhh~ Baik-Baik... Aku nyerah sama sikapmu yang tak pernah berubah itu."_

_"Memang apa yang kau harapkan, huh?"_

_"Aku menyayangimu, Akashi. Lebih dari apapun. dan aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kembali kesikapmu yang dulu, Dingin dan mengintimidasi. Dan sama sekali tak ada kebohongan didalam wajah datar itu."_

_"Cih, Murid yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Huh? Sampai-sampai harus baca buku psycologi untuk mengejarnya. padahal umurmu masih kecil."_

_"Huh, Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mencintai seseorang seperti mu."_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Itu memalukan untuk diucapkan kembali, Nodayo! Ah, udara semakin mendingin. Tak kah kau pulang?"_

_"Dasar tsundere. Dan apa-apaan itu? Pulang? karena cuaca yang makin mendingin? Kau kira aku akan-"_

_"PULANG SAJA SEKARANG, NODAYO! AKU TAK INGIN KAKIMU MAKIN MEMBEKU!"_

_"... Antarkan aku ke mansion ku."_

_"Masih suka memerintah toh."_

_"Mau aku pulang gak sih?!"_

_"Ha'i, Ha'i."_

Dan mereka pergi. Siapa pemuda berambut hijau betkacamata itu? dan apa maksudnya aku mencintaimu itu? apa dia memiliki rasa yang sama seperti...

Diriku?.

Jika iya. Berharap sajalah karena aku yakin, Akashi akan menjadi milikku. Apapun caranya, cara terlicik sekalipun ku coba.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju _dispanser_ yang akan memberiku cokelat panas seperti Akashi.

**◇.Musim Panas.◇**

Ah, kenapa kakiku melangkah kearah _mansion _Akashi? ini adalah liburan musim panas. Jadi istirahatkan dulu otak ku. Tetapi rindu juga rasanya ketika tak melihat manik merah Akashi itu.

Kuharap ia ada waktu luang.

Eh? apa itu Akashi? Yang sedang membaca buku ditengah taman itu... Benar-benar Akashi? Akhirnya.

"Akashi..."

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu setelah aku memanggilmu. Dan dapat kulihat wajah terkejutmu diparas manismu. Tak lama kau tersenyum manis padaku.

"Taiga..." Suaranya yang memanggil nama kecilku... Senyum manis nan lembut yang terpatri hanya untukku... Wajah yang bersinar cerah itu... Manik merah yang hanya menatapku... Aku merindukan nya...

Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum ku dan berjalan kearahnya. Aku duduk bersimpuh didepan nya yang masih memakai kursi roda itu. Dapat kulihat tatapan bingungnya. Tetapi tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya.

"_Gomen... Gomen..."_ Aku terus berkata seperti itu, layaknya sebuah mantra yang tak ingin Akashi lepas dari ku.

"Eh?" Akashi nampak bingung akan itu. Tetapi aku tak peduli dan tetap berkata seperti itu.

"_Gomen... Gomenasai..."._ Itu semua salahku, Akashi. Itu semua salahku. Aku yang menyuruh sebuah truk untuk menabrak mobil yang kau tumpangi. Dan aku tak tahu kalau akibatnya kelebihan satu yaitu...

Kau yang harus duduk dikursi roda sialan ini.

Hanya kau yang ku inginkan. tak peduli pada apapun. Hanya kau yang mampu menguasai pikiranku. Ya, pikiranku.

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?" Suara dingin dan datar mu menyadarkanku bahwa kau tak menyukai perlakuanku. Maka dari itu aku melepaskan pelukan ku padamu dan menggenggam tangan mungil mu.

"Aku... Benar-benar menyesal karena telah membuatmu seperti ini." Aku dapat melihat bibirmu terkatup rapat dengan sedikit kerutan dikeningmu, seperti sedang berpikir.

"... Jangan bilang kau yang menyebabkan semua itu."

"... Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena... Tak pernah menemui lagi." Aku membantahnya. Aku berbohong padanya. Apa yang kuucapkan?

Kau tersenyum tipis padaku dan kami berbincang-bincang layaknya sepasang kekasih, mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja.

Sampai pada saat wakyunya aku pulang aku berbicara- "_I never Forget you, _Akashi" -Sembari Mengecup kedua pipi putihnya. Lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Sempat kulihat wajah terkejutmu. Dan mungkin itu adalah raut wajah darimu untuk yang terakhir karena besok aku harus berada diamerika. Aku akan merindukan sosokmu, Akashi.

.-**Kagami pov. End-.**

**◆Flashback End◆**

"Dan dari situlah Kagami menjadi tergila-gila dengan bocah yang bernama Akashi itu." Alex dan Masako mengakhiri cerita mereka dan mereka meminum minuman mereka.

Hening.

Sampai Kise jengah sendiri rasanya ketika mendengar suara jangkrik yang entah darimana asalnya dan akhirnya-

"KITA KESALON YUK, _SSU!"_

-Ia memutuskan untuk berteriak.

Masako hanya memijat pelipisnya tang berdenyut sakit karena teriakan Kise, Momoi menatap berbinar Kise yang mengatakan 'Ke salon' itu sedangkan Alex-

"KAU KIRA INI DIMANA HAH?! TEMPAT TINGGALMU?! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERTERIAK DONG!"

-Berteriak murka pada Kise.

Masako beranjak dari tempatnya. Mulai kesal juga rasanya menghadapi wanita yang gampang emosian dan Lelaki yang amat _hiperaktif_ itu.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya, mencoba menekan nomor ponsel seseorang yang memberikan misi Gaje yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui tentang akhir misi itu.

Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum telpon nya diangkat dan terdengar suara seseorang lelaki disana;

"_Moshi-Moshi... Kagami Taiga disini."_

"Aku perlu bantuan rencana darimu, Kagami. Kirimkan rencana padaku melewati _e-mail_ nanti. Kutunggu atau kau akan kehilang bocah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu."

"_Ha'i, Ha'i" _

Dan Masako yakin bahwa Kagami sedang memutar kedua bola matanya disana. Tak lama sambungan itu terputus dan dapat ia lihat bahwa Momoi, Kise dan Alex mengejar langkahnya yang termasuk cepat ini.

_Kuharap takkan ada yang namanya pertumpahan darah nanti_

Masako berhenti untuk memandang langit biru yang cerah itu.

_Ya, Kuharap._

Lanjut batin Masako yang masih diam memandang langit dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu.

**◆•TBC (To Be Continued)•◆**

* * *

><p>AN : Maunya sih AoAka jalan-jalan di Chap ini. Tapi, karena Aoi baru sadar bahwa misi itu harus dijelaskan secara rinci, jadilah xhap ini berisi semua flashback KagaAka itu-_- Aoi harap tak ada yang kecewa dengan chap ini ne? Aoi sangat berharap bahwa kalian semua...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**Mau Meninggalkan _Review_ dikotak _review_ ^_^**


End file.
